Vampire Chronicles I: The Prince
by Higurashii
Summary: *COMPLETED expect VMP2 in July or late June!!*These are based after Syaoran Li, a vampire who falls inlove with Sakura, a woman who has been looking for her father for a very long time. Syaoran didn't care about nobody, until he met Sakura..S+S!! r&r!!
1. Betrayal + Beginnings

"Vampire Chronicles I: The Prince"  
  
By: Akizuki-Chan  
  
  
  
  
When the night is as dark as this  
and the World felt like a bliss of Love  
Then that's where his heart has left  
  
  
The night covered the earth like a dark blue blanket with   
white dots embedded in it. Mortals slept, as their dreams filled their heads, and into the glorious night, did their dreams fly around each neighboorhood. Dreams. Who needed them? they are only here to please the human soul. What have they ever done for us? I believed in dreams once. Yes.  
I was such a gullible person. I believed. Those thoughts were blown away by the wind, when i saw her. She was the most elegant figure i have ever set my chestnut eyes on. Her soft, auburn hair. Her seductive, but sweet emerald green eyes. Those lucious pink lips. Oh, how i wanted her so much, but she was too far for my clutching hands. No. She wasn't normal, she was abnormally beautiful. Strange. How can anything be abnormally beautiful? Let me explain. She's perfect. In mine and every man's eyes. Being perfect is abnormal. Get it? Even the sound of her name, created an instant chill that ran up my spine, and made my rough face blush red as scarlet. How could i ever lower myself to such, such, status. Could it be possible that i, for once in the years i have lived on this wretched planet, loved another? Nobody, not even her, knew my dark secret. Her eyes were blinded with kindness for me. How sad. She didn't expect what was coming for her.  
What the Dark Gift in me would do to her. I held it back. I kept my fangs away from her. Even my hands! One slight touch of her, soft and innocent skin, and i would snap.  
  
I remember the night i met her. Yes. what a wonderous night it was.  
It was 1880. 10 years after i was given the dark gift. I was a rookie, as they call it. Though, in her eyes, i was already a skilled expert. Heh, how i loved it when she called me that.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
1880 - Palour a la frenz  
  
A dark figure walked down the dirty sidewalks of 18th century  
Paris, France. Most people stared at his face. Pale as white snow. His eyes were like chestnuts, and his sleeky hair, like the colour of the muddy dirt, after it rained. He wore a victorian blouse, with a red waistcoat, and midnight black dress pants, with sleeky black shoes. He kept his pale hands in his 18th century trenchcoat pockets. Every single prostitute in the street would howler. For he, was considered a handsome, and young writer. They didn't love him. All they ever wanted from him, was his money. Ah yes, he was a rich handsome, young writer at that. His father, was the Emperor of Hong Kong, but only for a long time. His death caused speculation. His people were outraged, and angry. Though the Emperor and his family were kind people, they didn't lead a good country. Crops were dying, and all because of war. War, war, war is all his people understood. They took down the Royals, and they were never heard of again. Though Xialong Li, ( the emperor's son) and Yelan Li (the emperor's wife) were the only survivors, they led secret lives.  
Yelan moved to Japan, and is now known as: Xiang Ki. Xialong Li is now known as: Syaoran Li.  
Which by the way, this dark stranger is. He stopped in a dark alley. Peering around for an innocent victim to feed upon. He had been turned into a Vampire 10 years ago, and he was still considered a novice in the vampire world. His creater, Angelique Felout, took him under her wing, and thought him the basics. She would flirt with him countinously, and Syaoran felt, well, actually he didn't feel anything. He accepted the fact, that he could never consider feelings for nobody. But that will all change. He noticed a young girl, about 24 or 23. She had the longest fiery red hair which showed in the darkness. (That's how he noticed her) her eyes, sapphire blue. and her slender figure, only made Syaoran crave for more. He would devour his victims in 3 ways:  
1- Seductively, 2- the kiss, 3- the betrayal. (as he named it) He approached the young girl, and whispered into her ear seductively.  
  
"Ma' cherie, i have been looking everywhere for a woman like you. Your hair, so fiery red with passion and romance. Your eyes, so sapphire blue, so pure like spring water. and your figure," he began to caress her soft cheeks. The girl blushed, somehow, flattered. "It is exquisite"   
he finished.   
  
He looked at the girl's eyes and said: "What is your name, sweet angel?"  
  
The girl looked at Syaoran's eyes, still blushing and said, "Julia Monteclair, what is yours?"  
  
Syaoran smirked, almost showing his fangs, but was quick enough to hide it, "That my child, you will someday know. but for now, i shall be a dark mysterious person, in your sweet dreams."  
  
He lowered his face, toward hers. Julia leaned her face towards Syaoran's. then, their lips met. The Kiss. Julia rested her arms on syaoran's shoulders. Syaoran grabbed Julia's face, still letting his lips smack into Julia's. He was getting ready, for the evil deed. He pulled away from Julia and said:  
  
"Your neck, it is...beautiful yes. May i kiss it?"  
  
Julia smiled a seductive smile and said "Do anything you want with me" It worked. she was already in his grip, under his spell, forever his, was her blood. He hissed, showing his fangs. Julia bended her neck, and so, syaoran shoved his fangs into her neck, tasting the sweet blood, of Julia Monteclair. When he finally drank every drop of blood in her body, he grabbed her body with one hand, and threw it into a dumpster. The Betrayal.   
  
He then walked out of the dark alley, and cleaned the blood flowing from his mouth and fangs. He turned and notice a Palour, across the street. it was called: Frenz Palour. More meat. that's what came into his mind. He walked across the street and entered. Inside looked like a party. Lights and glitter everywhere. He looked around and noticed all the whores waiting to be screwed and get paid. He paid no attention to them. For he only liked Innocent blood. Innocents were easy to devour. He walked to a chair and settled himself. A man, about 27 to 28, sat next to him. His hair was dirty blonde and curly. His eyes were green. He wore a white man's blouse, with a black waistcoat, with dress pants (black) and shoes. He smiled at Syaoran and said:  
  
"Welcome, Young fella" It came to Syaoran now that this man, was not french, but an immigrant. who probably moved here 2 days ago. "Welcome to Frenz Palour. where we have everything you always want, and at a price too!"  
  
"I only came in here for a drink, not to screw your meaningless prostitutes" Syaoran ordered a drink to the bar tender, while the immigrant man raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Our prostitutes have nothing to do with this young man. I have what you want. what you always lusted for, everyday and everynight. You'd pray for it. knowing that one day, God might not be the bastard you always thought he was...but then again, i don't think God is a bastard, more like a savior to me"  
  
"Are you some kind of Religious man?" Syaoran asked the immigrant man as he received his drink, and gulped it in one.  
  
"No. but i sure might as well be one when i'm old." The immigrant man took out a hand and said "Roger E. Clevais. I'm from America. I just moved to France 2 days ago.."  
  
He was always right.  
  
Syaoran accepted the hand and shook it. "Syaoran Li. i've lived in france for...let's just say, forever." Which was almost true. It did seem like forever, though. "Why are you here, Mr. Clevais?" he was actually curious with this one.  
  
"Well, i came here to support my wife and kids over at the mother country. And i don't work here, sad to say. I just came here for a drink. I would never cheat on my wife. God forbid i ever did that to her..she would break down and cry and i would break down and cry. My wife and i were always alike"  
  
Syaoran ordered another drink and said, "I see..."  
  
He doesn't seem interested now.  
  
"I know this gal that i think you should meet. She's a real cute one, if i say so myself. She's only 22. She came to france 3 years ago..looking for her dad."  
  
"Why is she looking for her dad? doesn't he stay still in one place like normal fathers do?"  
Syaoran asked Roger.  
  
"Well, her dad is a traveler. he travels. alot. she heard that his current post was in France, but she never found him..sad ain't it?"  
  
"Seems so" Syaoran lied. "Anyways, is this girl here?"   
  
"Nah, Sakura doesn't like coming to places like these..she thinks they are a trash to the society"  
  
Finally, a mortal who understands.  
  
"Sakura's her name?" how sweet and soothing that sounded. He had to meet her.  
  
"Yep. you want to meet her don't you?" Roger asked. "Meet me tommorow at Chez Pierre" Roger got up, and walked straight out the door.  
  
"He seems like a good man" Syaoran said to himself as he received his drink.  
  
When he finally finished, he went home. To an old mansion up the hill.  
it was covered in green sleeky vines. and tall and dark red with bricks like blood. Angelique would be waiting for him. He entered. He saw her sweet face, Her violet eyes, her soft long blonde hair. She wore a long red gown, which moped the dirty floor as she walked. Her nails were long and painted crimson. She hissed, showing her fangs to Syaoran.   
  
"Don't be acting like a bitch all of a sudden Angelique, i did nothing for you to hiss at me"  
Syaoran said this as he passed her.  
  
Angelique stopped hissing and said "I don't hate you Syaoran." she walked up to him and whispered in his ear seductively:  
  
"I love you"  
  
Syaoran grabbed her neck. His eyes showed firery anger. "Don't.....ever....tell me THAT!" he threw her into one of the dusty walls, and began walking down the long corridor, which led to his room.  
  
Angelique hit the wall hard, but it did not damage her. she got up and then all of a sudden appeared infront of Syaoran, smiling showing her fangs. "You know you want me...Syaoran" she began brushing his hair with her fingers. "You can use me anyway you like..and i still wont hate you. Oh why can't you see that Syao-kun??"  
  
"Because, you are like another prostitute in the streets Angelique. You use me. and i had enough of that"  
  
"Oh, i'm sorry. Ain't i a vampire? that is my damn job asshole!"  
  
"How come i can't feel anything??"  
  
"My dear syaoran, you have no heart, no feelings. squat" Angelique opened his bedroom door.  
"Shall we?"  
  
Syaoran looked at her and said "Go fuck your ownself.." he walked out of her house. Maybe this time, he wont come back....  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
1880- Betrayal  
  
Roger was walking down the sidewalk. It was already morning. About 10:00.  
He wore a dirty brown trenchcoat, with a white man's blouse, a blue waistcoat, and black dress pants. He walked up to a small white and black house, with small little flowers for a garden in the front of the black irony gates. There, sitting on a white painted bench, was a woman. She had long auburn hair, and emerald green eyes. She wore a long red turtleneck dress, with white shoes. She stood up and smiled at roger.  
  
"Ma'cherie, it has been a long time, hasn't it?" Roger said.  
  
"Roger, i didn't know you knew some french. You just got here 3 days ago...wow" The girl told him.  
  
"Well, i actually heard the word on the street, i hope i didn't say anything to offend you, Sakura"  
  
Sakura walked towards roger and hugged him. "How was your trip?"  
  
"It was alright. I met the most unusual fella last night"  
  
Sakura un-hugged him and raised an eyebrow "Really? what was his name?"  
  
"He said his name was Syaoran Li. We talked for a bit. I mentioned you, and he says that he would just love to talk to you..so, what do you say?"  
  
Sakura took a patch of her hair and began to curl it "Well, i guess i can meet him. Tonight right?"  
  
"Don't worry, i'll come with you just incase, i'll pick you up at 7:00"  
  
"Alright, come in Roger, i was making some cookies"  
  
Roger and Sakura entered the house, where they talked about how their lives and their families.  
  
  
Syaoran was inside the mansion with Angelique. He had no place to go,  
so he decided to stay at angelique's for the day. Hidden in the covers of darkness. Angelique was right beside him, holding him tight.  
  
"Syao-kun, why are you so, so, angry with me?" Angelique whispered to his ear.  
  
"Because, you are easy to hate."  
  
"Syaoran, i made you into who you are today, you could at least show your gratitude"  
  
"Your just a 12,000 year old bat who was desperate" He hissed his fangs at her.  
  
Angelique hissed her fangs at him. "DO NOT call me a bat...i am very young"  
  
"Yeah right" Syaoran continued hissing at her.   
  
"Sleep with me Syao-kun, until the night sets you free...oh please just do this for me, for i am lonely, and tired..." she began caressing his legs. "You don't know how long i have waited for a man like you...your so handsome, fierce, and.." she grabbed his buttocks "Rebellious!"  
  
Syaoran grabbed angelique's hands and threw her over to where there was a bit of sunshine.  
  
"Go away you horrid beast"  
  
Angelique was able to escape. "How dare you try to destroy the one person who cared for you! can't you see?? I did everything for you!"  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"Don't you like the gift i gave you?"  
  
Syaoran grew silent. He loved the taste of blood. it was, arousing. He loved it when he seduced an innocent woman, and then drink her full. He looked at angelique with interest. Angelique smirked and looked back  
  
"I knew you'd see things my way"  
  
Syaoran leaned down his face towards Angelique's, angelique lowered her face towards Syaoran's, but then Syaoran grabbed her neck and pierced it with his fangs. Angelique closed her eyes, enjoying every bit of it.  
  
"Syaoran, you can stop now, and we can enjoy the dretched morning in my bed"  
  
But syaoran didn't stop. He kept on.  
  
"Syaoran what are you doing??" Angelique was getting worried "Syaoran No!!"  
  
Too late. Syaoran drank every bit of blood in Angelique's body.  
  
"Aurevoir, Angelique" He took angelique's body, and threw it out the window. Once he did that, he went up to his room, to get ready for the night. For this night, will be like no other. 


	2. Syaoran + Sakura

All of the darkness  
the Damned had made  
surrounds all the tortures  
only found in a man.  
  
  
1880- Syaoran + Sakura  
  
I can never understand the word Love. Poor sweet Angelique, her timely end, as an old Hag. Though her blood was a sweet as candy, her heart was as cold as an ice cube. The perfect Vampire, Angelique. Now that I have devoured her 'soul' i am no longer a novice, but in the middle of the food chain.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"The night had fallen unto the earth, time for the deed" Syaoran  
thought to himself. He wore the same outfit he wore the other night, for he didn't change his clothing, he had no need. He walked out of the ivy covered mansion, ready for another taste of innocent blood. He walked down the streets, looking for Chez Pierre. On his way, he saw a young lady, about 13. Lost. He approached the girl and asked her soothingly:  
  
"You lost little girl?"  
  
The 13 year old had long brown hair and brown eyes. She wore a dirty white turtleneck dress with black boots. She looked up at Syaoran and hissed, showing him. Fangs.  
  
"You killed Angelique!! I will never forgive you!" the little girl said.  
  
"You, a vampire? Hah, such a little novice"  
  
"I am no Novice. My name is Melfina Dute'chere, I am 100 years old, and you. you are only 10 years old! Hah! you my friend, are a novice"  
  
"I took down Angelique, i am now in the middle of the food chain missy!"  
  
Melfina hissed "Syaoran, let's just find out how good you really are.."  
  
Syaoran smiled at the girl, showing his fangs, "I think not" He bit her. Melfina dropped unto the ground, dead.  
  
"Who's the novice now!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sakura was getting ready for the meet. She brushed her long  
Auburn hair, and tied it into a bun. She placed red pink lipstick on her lips, and wore a long v design pink dress, with a bow in her bosom. she sighed, and looked at herself in the mirror.  
  
"I don't know if i should go...i have a bad feeling about this"  
  
Syaoran could hear her say these words from where he was... He then suddenly appeared in Sakura's bedroom. Sakura gasped.  
  
"Do not be afraid Ma'cherie, for i am the giver of the fruit of love and dreams..."  
  
Sakura walked closer to him, and said "WOW A REAL LIVE VAMPIRE!!"  
  
Syaoran sweatdropped. This mortal is very confusing, he thought. Let me try again.  
"Ma'cherie, you are the most beautiful woman in the whole wide world"  
  
"I bet you tell every woman that eh?" Sakura said crossing her arms.  
  
Syaoran began to twitch. "Pardon Madam?"  
  
"Well, it is obvious! Vampires need to get close to a woman, and seduce them."  
  
Syaoran tried again "Come to me my darling, and we shall drink the wine of life, together"  
  
"I don't drink"  
  
Syaoran fell to the ground, embarrassed. "You are so dense" he told her, as he got up.  
  
Sakura smiled and said "Thanks, i get that a lot"  
  
Syaoran grabbed sakura by the waist, and brought her closer to him. "and now, behold the fruit of love"  
  
"There's a fruit for that?"  
  
Syaoran was knocked! He couldn't believe it, so innocent, yet, so really really dense. "Don't you get it?? I am supposed to suck your blood, Hello!"  
  
"But, i don't want you to suck my blood, and anyways, why do you vampires want to suck blood? it taste so so metally and stuff"  
  
"You are kinda right, but we vampires need it"  
  
"Ah i see.." syaoran leaned his fangs for her neck but then she said "Why does it have to be woman? how about animals??"  
  
Syaoran gave up. "You are hopeless!" he disappeared.  
  
Sakura fell to the ground, since when syaoran left he was still holding her. "Where did he go?"  
  
Syaoran re-appeared in his bedroom. He sighed. "She was the most difficult woman i had ever worked with...i hope the woman i meet isn't like her..."  
  
2 hours later, Syaoran met with Roger at Chez Pierre.  
  
"So, where is this, Sakura?" Syaoran said excitedly. He was hungry, since he didn't get to eat.  
  
"Sakura, meet Syaoran Li"  
  
Sakura stepped in. Syaoran looked at her and said "What?! no not you!"  
  
Sakura gasped "Hey its you!!!"  
  
"Pardon, but have you met before?" roger asked sakura and syaoran.  
  
"Yeah, i met him--" Syaoran covered her mouth. "I met her in school, yes school, when we were little children"  
  
"Oh i see..." Roger said.  
  
Roger, Sakura, and Syaoran entered Chez Pierre. Maybe this time, Syaoran will get lucky. 


	3. Chez Pierre + Angelique

Damn those who are weak  
for they shall see, no one.  
The Damned are waiting.  
  
1880- Chez Pierre  
  
I couldn't believe that dense girl i tried to bite, was the same Girl roger told me about. I feel, betrayed. What am i supposed to do? Ah yes, like every ordinary vampire does. Kill, of course. She's not really the kind of girl a vampire would sweep her feet away, but hey, we vampires are desperate guys, i'm sounding comical.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Syaoran sat down on a chair in a table which he would be   
sharing with Sakura and Roger. He sighed. He wasn't really hungry, at least not for human food.  
He began looking around, maybe he would find another victim. Blood. that's what he needed right now, but it was unreachable. Sakura began to notice and said:  
  
"Why are you looking around the resturant?"  
  
Syaoran sweatdropped, "I'm looking for an, um..an old friend of mine!" He said lying.  
  
Sakura raised an eyebrow "Yeah right, you're probably looking for a vict---"  
  
Syaoran covered her mouth again. "Don't mention none of that here!" He whispered to her, hissing. Sakura was mumbling something, syaoran could hear her say:  
  
"Your hand smells"  
  
He finally released his hand from her mouth and began to look around again. Sakura gave up, and ordered some food. Roger was writing in his small leather journal, writing:  
  
" My friend Syaoran just met Sakura. I don't think they are hitting it off though, sad really. I think they belong together. I wonder why syaoran wont look at her? Sakura isn't ugly."  
  
Syaoran noticed a young girl, about 26. She had long blonde hair and sky blue eyes. She wore a matte color dress, with a colar. He smirked, showing only the tips of his fangs. He found the perfect victim. "Excuse me for a moment" Syaoran got up and walked towards the girl. Thank goodness she was alone, this way it was easier for him. He sat down on the chair next to her and began doing the 3 things he usually does to his victims.  
  
"Ah, hello" Syaoran said to her. "I've never seen you before, what is your name sweet angel?"  
  
The girl blushed scarlet and said, "Nadia M'clair, and yours?"  
  
Syaoran smirked, he whispered into her ear seductively, "You do not need to know my name sweet angel, for i am only in your dreams.."  
  
"How romantic" Nadia said. "Would you like to come over my place?"  
  
Syaoran smiled "Of course i would, nadia"  
  
and the two walked out of the resturant. Sakura saw them leave and followed them, telling Roger that she was going to use the bathroom. Syaoran led Nadia to a dark alley, where he leaned her against the wall and began kissing her. Her lips were so soft, and delicious. Nadia said:  
  
"Your a great kisser" she said as she stopped kissing Syaoran.  
  
"Thank you, i get that a lot" he responded. He looked into her eyes and said, "Can i kiss your heavenly neck?"  
  
"Alright, don't bite though"  
  
Syaoran smirked as he lowered his head to bite Nadia, but then Sakura saw Syaoran. He noticed that sakura was there, but what Sakura didn't notice, was that there was a vampire behind her. Syaoran dropped Nadia unto the floor and ran towards Sakura.  
  
"Sakura behind you!" he screamed towards her.  
  
Sakura turned around and gasped. The vampire looked into her eyes and said:  
  
"Come with me, come with me to a wonderful place, where your dreams will come true, and everything you always wanted, shall be yours"  
  
His voice was so, soothing. It mezmorized Sakura and her heart was beating so fast. She was under the spell. Syaoran bit the vampire who was trying to bite sakura, and then threw him in a dumpster. Sakura glared as she saw the dark blood falling from his fangs. She was trully scared now.  
  
"Why...why did you, save me?" she said in tears. "Nobody's ever saved me from a vampire before"  
  
"Go figure" Syaoran said. He thought to himself, "Great, i lost my food. And all because of this girl. why did i save her?? was it my heart? am i finally feeling? No that's proposturous, i never feel. Damnit!" Syaoran looked angry, he grabbed Sakura by the neck and lifted her up.  
  
"Please don't hurt me syaoran! please dont!" sakura said, as syaoran kept chocking her.  
  
"You shall Pay! because of you, i never got fed, so i'll feed on you"  
  
Tears kept running down her cheeks "Please don't! i don't deserve to die!"  
  
Syaoran lowered her down and hissed, showing his fangs. "And now, i bid you farewell, Sakura" he reached for her neck. Sakura closed her eyes, waiting for the piercing of the fangs into her flesh, but she felt nothing. All she felt were soft lips. Syaoran didn't bite her, he kissed her neck. Even this surprised Syaoran. He couldn't believe that instead of biting her, he kissed her neck.  
  
"I thought you were going to.." and then she imitated Count Dracula "Suck my blood!"  
  
Syaoran looked into her eyes and said, "I refused to bite you..that's pretty odd"  
  
"Why is it odd?"  
  
"I'm a fucking vampire for god sakes! Vampires don't resist, we just kill. that's all we do"  
  
Sakura then began to realize "You care about me, don't you?"  
  
Syaoran blushed, "I care about a lot of girls..i don't treat you diffrently"  
  
Sakura ran out of the alley, making sure she was far away from Syaoran. She ran back into the resturant, and told Roger that she felt sick and that she wanted to go home.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
1880- Angelique rises again  
  
Syaoran was walking down the dirty sidewalks again. He kept looking unto  
the wet ground. It had rained, not too long ago. His chesnut hair was all wet and dampt, and so were his clothes. He could hear, a laughter coming from above the buildings. He looked up and saw Angelique. Alive.  
  
"My dear dear Syao-kun, you thought you got rid of me that easily?"  
  
Syaoran kept looking around, and then all of a sudden, Angelique appeared to him. face-to-face.  
But she was diffrent, she wore a long black dress, that moped the floor. and her hair, was short and black. Her eyes, were not violet, but red. she looked at syaoran and smiled. Syaoran was mezmorized by her apperance. She no longer looked like an old hag, but a young woman of 20.  
  
"You've changed" Syaoran said, as he touched Angelique's hair. "Your hair isn't hard anymore"  
  
Angelique smiled, showing her fangs at him. "I just had a meal.."  
  
"Who was the unlucky one?"  
  
"Some girl, she had auburn hair and green eyes." Angelique began kissing Syaoran's neck. "Oh how i longed to be this young, so you and i could, rendezvous"  
  
"You bit sakura?" Syaoran said, pulling back from Angelique.  
  
"I think that was her name...but hey, what can i say? i don't usually pick up my victim's names"  
  
Syaoran slapped her "Bitch!" he ran away from her, looking for where Sakura was lying, bleeding. He kept running, and running. He was out of breath, and then he apparated infront of Sakura. She was lying down on the ground, blood coming out of her neck. He lowered himself towards her and picked her up. He then appeared in the mansion with Sakura in his arms. He walked up to his room and lowered her into his bed. The blood came pouring down like a fountain. He was getting hungry. He refused to drink her blood. He didn't want to do his deed. He felt, strange. But his instincts were telling him to feast on the purity of her blood, but he still refused. his craving, was rulling over him. Syaoran lowered his head down unto her neck, and began drinking. Once he got a taste of her blood, he found himself being slammed into a wall. He fell to the ground and shook his head. Then all of a sudden, sakura woke up. She was healed. A miracle. She looked at syaoran.  
  
"Where am i??" She asked him. "What did you do to me?"  
  
"I did nothing, what did you do to me?" syaoran asked as he stood up.  
  
"WHat do you mean?"  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The Vampire Chronicles will continue 


	4. Little Girl, Little Girl...

Quiet, still was the land  
as he flew into the darkness, with blood in his hand  
he has marked.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Syaoran blinked. He was even more confused than the  
time he first met Sakura. He passed his hand over his chestnut brown hair and sat down on his bed. Looking down unto the ground he sighed. Sakura stood up and sat next to him.  
  
"Why do you look so upset?" she asked him. "Did i make you upset?"  
  
Syaoran looked up and said "Nah, it wasn't you."  
  
"Oh good because if i did anything, boy would i get it right?" sakura said smiling weakly.  
  
"What do you mean?" syaoran asked.  
  
"Nevermind" Sakura told him. "Was that vampire lady your friend?" she asked.  
  
"Well, she's not really actually my friend, she's the one who turned me like this. I never really wanted to have this dark gift. I only wanted to live a happy life. But, i've gotten used to it, so i really don't complain about it much"  
  
"Don't you, miss your family? Don't you think their worried about you or anything??"  
  
"My family died a long, long time ago, its a really long story..." He said. "Its too long, and too complex, i bet you wouldn't even believe me if i told you..."  
  
"Syao-kun!" came the voice of Angelique. Syaoran looked to his left, and standing right there on the doorway, was Angelique. Her hair was all messy, and her dress, torn. Blood was coming down from her scalp, and she had an angry expression on her face.   
  
Syaoran stood up. Sakura did the same, she was hiding in a corner, watching the two look at each other with such hatred. She began to quiver. Afraid.   
  
"Ah, i see you, um found us dinner?" Angelique said looking over at Sakura, licking her fangs. "Come to think about it, i am kind of Hungry. Oh ma'cherie, thank you for bringing me food! Its about time you've come to realize that I am your only friend in this world, you should learn to respect--"  
  
"She isn't food, Angelique. I brought her here, to save her life. I was tempted. Yes. I was tempted to drink her blood, it finally got to me, but did you know what happen?"  
  
"What? did you fuck her up?"  
  
"I beg your pardon!" Sakura said, stepping out of the corner. "He never did anything like that to me! How dare you say such things!!! didn't anyone teach you any manners?"  
  
Angelique rolled her eyes, "Listen here, little miss manners, don't get into conversations that we adults talk, or else, you will pay with your life!!"  
  
Sakura walked up to Angelique, face to face. "I'm not afraid of you, your just some desperate 200 year old vampire bitch, who never got any"  
  
"Oh no you didn't!!"  
  
"Oh yes i did!"  
  
Syaoran sighed "I'm not getting into this"  
  
Angelique hissed at sakura "That's it, no more little miss vampire!" Angelique grabbed Sakura's neck and bit her.  
  
"Sakura!!!" syaoran screamed. Sakura's eyes were rolled to the back of her head. The more Angelique drank from sakura, the more sakura's eyes turned whiter. When angelique was finished, she threw Sakura's body next to Syaoran's feet.  
  
"That's for being a bitch" Angelique said, licking the blood off her fangs. "If you ever betray me again Syao-kun, you will end up like that little bitch right there" She turned around and walked out of his room.  
  
Syaoran knelt down towards Sakura's lifeless body. He carried her and placed her on his bed. Her body was all pale and skinny. Her eyes were rolled back to her head still. No peace. He sat down next to her, caressing her auburn hair. How soft was it. He now felt sorry for sakura, he knew she shouldn't deserve this kind of death. He got up, walked out of his room, and closed the door. He placed his hands in his pocket, and walked out of the mansion. He walked around the streets, all wet and dirty. He felt, sad. When he entered Frenz Palour, he sat down in his usual seat, ordered a drink, and began looking around. When his drink arrived, a young girl around 13 entered inside. She wore a long white dress, with a white bow with a golden circle in the middle of her bosom. She had medium light brown hair, cut in layers. Her eyes were hazel. She sat down next to Syaoran, and sighed. Curious, he began talking to her.  
  
"What are you doing here, little girl?" He asked her.  
  
The girl looked up at him and said, "Just, waiting for someone" she said smiling.   
  
"Who are you waiting for?" he asked again.   
  
"I'm waiting for, someone. This may sound pretty strange, but i really don't know who i'm waiting for"   
  
"What do you mean?" Syaoran settled his drink on the table. "What do you mean you don't know who you're waiting for little girl?"  
  
"I had a dream last night. A strange one. I dreamt that i met a young man with a problem in this palour. I told him that i would help him. And i did..."  
  
Syaoran thought about it for a moment "A premonition you think?"  
  
"Probably. I came here to make sure"  
  
"Well, i have a problem. though i'm not sure you'll be able to help me"  
  
"Can i at least try? you may never know" she said smiling. "Please?"  
  
Syaoran thought about it for a moment, could this little girl, really cure Sakura?? and if so, then miracles do exist. "Alright, i'll give you a chance"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	5. Cloisters

1880 - Cloisters  
  
The girl looked up at him, as if looking through his soul.  
It freaked Syaoran out a bit, but then again, his soul might even freak out the girl. Once the little girl stopped, she smiled at him. Her warmth went right through Syaoran. As if, the girl was sending some hope into his soul. Syaoran then left the palour, with the girl beside him. They walked down the sidewalks towards Angelique's Mansion, which was only 5 blocks away from the Palour. When they made it to the front gate, the little girl gasped. Syaoran turned towards her and told her, to not be afraid. the girl nodded and they both entered the mansion. Once inside, girl looked around. She began to say how beautiful the house looked, even though it was all dusty and covered with vines. Syaoran told her that the mansion was at least 150 years old, and that the only person who lived here for that long, was angelique's family. He never told the girl that he was a vampire, he thought it would scare the girl, and she would be running out of the mansion faster than the speed of light. Syaoran took the girl towards his room, where sakura's body layed, bleeding to death. Her face and body were pale. her body, skinny. and her eyes, were still rolled to the back of her head.  
  
"She was biten, very badly" Syaoran said. "I don't know what to do, i'm afraid of losing her"  
  
"Do not be afraid, have faith" the girl told him. "All you really need is faith, though from what i saw in your eyes, i guess faith isn't what you have"  
  
"You know what i am?" syaoran asked her.  
  
the girl nodded. "I've known ever since i saw you. but i trusted you, and i will help you, like i promised."  
  
"I can't believe i'm about to say these words, Thank you"  
  
the girl smiled, "Your welcome"  
  
She walked towards Sakura's body. She caressed her auburn hair, and  
tears rolled down her eyes. Pity. Sadness, is what she felt. She kneeled down beside her, gazing at her skinny and pale body. She noticed the bite marks on her neck, they seemed to be fresh. She looked at Syaoran, and then back at Sakura. She took out her hands, and placed them on the bite mark. There was still blood flowing out, and the girl's fingers were covered with them. She didn't let that stop her. She closed her eyes. A white light came out of the tips of her fingers. Syaoran was blinded. The more longer that girl laid her fingers on the wound, the more brighter the room became. Then, the whole room was bright with white. Syaoran closed his eyes shut. Minutes later, he opened them, and there stood the girl infront of him. She was bleeding in the forehead.  
  
"I've done it. She's fine" the girl said. "I'm so happy, to be able to help you"  
  
"Are you alright?" Syaoran asked her. "You're bleeding in your forehead, do you know that?"  
  
the girl nodded slowly "Yes, i do. its all, part of the process. i have to go now"  
  
Once the little girl was leaving, syaoran cried out "I never really caught your name, what is it?"  
  
The girl began to glow, all over her body. the blood, coming down slowly down her face. "You really don't need to know it, after all, i am very complex. You'll understand one day, i hope" and she disappeared. The wind began to howl, outside the mansion. and the little girl, was no more.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Cloisters" syaoran muttered under his breath. "she was a cloister"  
He walked around his room, waiting for Sakura to wake up. Before the little girl left, she told him that Sakura would wake up, as soon as 1 hour. He began to grow impatient. He held his grudge, he wanted sakura to wake up, and fall into his arms. He was inlove. Crazy isn't it? A vampire, inlove. Perposterous. At least, that's what he usually thought. Of course, he was a lonely one, but that never was a complaint. Angelique has lived feeding and creating, though she never found the time to fall inlove. He thought about his family, knowing they are up in heaven, watching him do all these things, all because he was damned. Minutes passed, and all he did was walk around in a circle, muttering under his breath. Finally, an hour has passed. Sakura didn't wake up, and now syaoran felt betrayed.  
  
"Why won't she wake up?? I can't believe Angelique bit Sakura!! what has she ever done to her?"  
  
"Nothing really, i was just, hungry" came the voice of Angelique. "She was only, a meal, not a friend like you see her. Sad really? My creation is feeling!! Hah!"  
  
"How dare you say that? haven't you ever felt about someone before?"  
  
"Before yes, when i was naive. Poor, Poor syaoran. so naive, such a novice. Just like Melfina! a stupid mortal getting in the way of her work. Did you know that, she began to process feelings too? though she let it slide, poor girl, you killed her"  
  
"So what??"  
  
"Melfina, well, she was one of those 'special' vampires...i must say, i can't believe you took her down, and so quickly too"  
  
"How come you just don't die??"  
  
"Because, i am already dead, undead i am. Just like you, but Sakura, sakura is really dead"  
  
"She isn't dead! a cloisters healed her"  
  
"That cloisters? Hah! You don't even know her syaoran"  
  
"And like you do?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, i do."  
  
Syaoran hissed "Go away!"  
  
"Is that all you can say to me syao-kun??"  
  
Sakura began to wake up. Her eyes, rolled back to normal, and she looked over at SYaoran and Angelique, arguing again. "What happened?" she said weakly.  
  
Syaoran turned around and smiled "Nothing"  
  
Sakura raised an eyebrow "It don't look like nothing"  
  
Angelique laughed "She's got a point"  
  
Syaoran blinked "What do you mean?"  
  
"It don't look like nothing. It really doesn't, right syao-kun? tell her, about us"  
  
"You got a vampire girlfriend Syaoran?"  
  
"Its not what you think"  
  
Sakura blinked. she stood up and walked over to them, paused and said:  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
*Cliffhanger* 


	6. Arabian Knight pt.1 & 2

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
1890- Arabian Knight  
  
Many years have passed, since i last saw Sakura. After the cloisters helped her, i fled. Fled far away, so that nothing else like that would happen to her again. I moved to Morocco, Fes. Where the enchanting arabian music never died out in my head. Imagine my luck, that i would meet her once again. Lucky am i?  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Syaoran walked down the streets of Fes, the markets, in the deep night. Not a lot of people were out, but he was confident, to find a meal. Ever since he left Sakura, he felt like a sad individual, lost in a world without hope and love. and even though, he knew Angelique might follow him, he still didn't care. He loved Morocco, and of course, the meals. Their blood was filled with spirited desires and music. it enchanted him. Today, was diffrent. As he passed the ruins, he saw a young girl weeping. Her eyes were filled with waterdrops. Still having compassion in him, he kneeled down to the girl. He looked at her and said:  
  
"Why are you crying?" Taking off the hood, and revealing his pale-skin face, chestnut hair and eyes.   
  
The girl looked at him and said, "Leave me alone, please"  
  
Syaoran raised an eyebrow, "Please tell me what made you cry" Syaoran tried to smile at the girl, and it worked. she looked up and said:  
  
"Someone is chasing me, i don't know who it is" she said sobbing "can you help--"  
  
out of nowhere, a woman came up to the girl. she had long dark hair and green eyes. she hissed, showing fangs, and bit the little girl. the girl screamed in pain, as Syaoran watched. when the woman finished she smiled at syaoran and said:  
  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't the vampire who fell inlove with a mortal?!"  
  
"Shut ur trap..who are you anyways?" syaoran asked her.  
  
"Well, i knew angelique, and i'm her sister, Victoria."  
  
"Ah i knew there were 2 evil she-devils on my neck!"  
  
Victoria dropped the body and smiled again, "Have you, um seen Sakura lately?"  
  
Syaoran seemed puzzled, "What do you mean? what did they do?"  
  
"Oh nothing, just asking. Heard she lost her mind one of these days, and moved far, far away" victoria replied, "But hey, they are just rumors"  
  
"Plural. tell me more, what else have u heard?"  
  
Victoria smirked, "Well, there's another one where Sakura became a prostitute, and much, much more...i dont want to spoil the truth to you syao-kun, but one day, you shall soon find out the truth, for u syaoran Li, are going to be tested."  
  
"What do you mean?" syaoran asked , "What kind of test?"  
  
Victoria smirked. the body of the little girl arose from the ground and went into victoria. then, they emerged, to form a lady with silky long hair and brown eyes. she wore a long green dress with a v neck design.   
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"This is the one" victoria and the little girl's voice echoed. "The one who will test you, for love is also a danger and challenge, you shall find out how great ur heart is..after the test"  
  
"When is the test?" syaoran asked the beign. "Tell me"  
  
the image faded away and victoria came back. "You shall soon see" she disappeared and victoria or the little girl, was never seen again.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
1891- Arabian Knight Pt. II  
  
Its been a year since victoria's prediction, and Syaoran was beginning to doubt it. That image, was a beautiful young girl, about 18 years old. He surely didn't know what the test was about. He still missed Sakura with all his heart, and wondered if the dreams he has of the image are true. He often has the same dream. He is out in the desert, where he sees a radiant figure, standing infront of the moon, she had long black hair and brown eyes, wearing a green dress v neck style. he ran to her and kissed her lips. and then, he would imagine it was Sakura. Odd. Maybe victoria was right. Love was the test. As he walked in the desert at night, he still didn't see the mysterious girl, though he often thought of her, as a mirage, sometimes. One night, as he was walking down the ruins, he walked into a ruin. There, he saw victoria.  
  
"Long time no see" syaoran told victoria as he took off his hood. "What have u been up to?"  
  
Victoria turned around and smiled, showing the blood, flowing down from her fangs and said, "Same old, Same old" she showed syaoran the body. It was a young little girl.   
  
"Why do you kill little girls victoria?" syaoran asked. " I mean, thats really low"  
  
"Because" victoria said, she changed into a small little girl with rought light brown hair and light blue eyes, with a red scarf around her neck and a red long dress. "I am a little girl"  
  
Syaoran shook. "What? how old are you?"  
  
the little girl smiled, "300 years old, and you?"  
  
"About 20 or 30 years old"  
  
"Rookie"  
  
Syaoran popped up a vein, "What...did...you..call..me??!  
  
Victoria smiled, "Rookie"  
  
"That's it!"  
Syaoran charged at the girl, but something was in the way, so instead of biting the girl, he bit someone else. Could it be, Sakura?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	7. Dance for me Salome + Coming Back

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------1890- Dance for me Salome  
  
  
"You missed" victoria told Syaoran. Victoria narrowed  
her eyes, toward the person which Syaoran accidently bit. He let go of the lifeless body, thinking that it was Sakura. But once he looked closer, he saw that it was a woman. "The woman from the vision" Victoria said, "Well, what do you know?" and then, victoria disappeared. Syaoran grabbed the body of the woman and ran away. Far from where anyone can see him, he ran towards the desert, hoping that victoria wouldn't follow him out into the scorching heat, of the furious sand storm, that was occuring at the same moment. Looks like this was the test Victoria was talking about. Would Syaoran pass? or will he fail? Not even he, knew for exact. This woman, he began to thought, had him in the palm of her hand, as though a worthless puppet. He settled himself into a tent, while lying the body on the floor, and himself, getting some water. But not for him, for the woman. Though he bit her, there still might be a chance for the woman to live. since he didn't bit her hard, she will live.   
  
Hours later  
  
The woman opened her eyes. It was morning. she didn't know where she was. she was beginning to get scared. she looked around her surroundings, and found out that she was in a tent, out into the desert. Laying opposite of her, was a man, with a pale skin, chesnut hair and eyes. She fell for him instantly. She shaked the man, trying to wake him up, but nothing worked. She got up and left the tent, into the outside. She began to wonder, why she was here.  
  
"I wonder why he brought me here" she said outloud. Then, she remembered. He was the one who bit her. in the neck. a vampire! Tears began to roll down her eyes. now, she was really, really, afraid. afraid that the vampire might hurt her, or worse, Kill her. and what is her family thinking about? they obviously must be worried. what about her husband, Abdul? what will he say? oh boy. she thought.  
  
Midnight  
  
As syaoran woke up, he saw the woman, sitting with her back faced to him, drinking water. He got up, and placed his hand on her shoulder. the woman shook. she turned around and faced him.  
  
"Are you okay?" syaoran asked her.   
  
"Get away from me!" she screamed. "You might kill me!" she got up and walked into the desert. she ran as fast as her young legs could take her. Syaoran ran after her. The woman stopped at a hilltop. Syaoran was beginning to realize, that she really is, the woman in his dreams. He ran up to her and grabbed her arms.   
  
"Don't be afraid of me, i'll never harm you, i promise you that"  
  
the woman looked up and said, "How could i ever trust you, you're a vampire!"  
  
"Oh, so you've figured out, well, i'm not your regular kind of vampire miss, i guess i'm a good one?"  
  
"There's no such thing" the woman said.  
  
"By the way, what's your name?" syaoran asked her.  
  
"Salome Shariff, and yours?"  
  
'Syaoran Li"  
  
"your name sounds so mysterious" salome said  
  
"Tell me about it" syaoran replied. "Your name is nice too..."  
  
salome smiled, "Thanks"  
  
they looked into each others eye's and shared a sweet, kiss. Syaoran was careful not to pinch her with her fangs. Does he still have feelings for sakura? or is he now lost in Salome's magical dance?  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
1890 - Coming Back  
  
"Do you still think about him Sakura?" asked her friend, Tomoyo.  
"Yeah, i don't know why...its really, really, weird tomoyo, i can't get him out of my head"  
"Maybe you love him Sakura" tomoyo replied. "You really think so?" sakura asked. "Well, you said you can't get him out of your head, so i guess" "What should i do tomoyo?" sakura asked.  
"Go after him, don't let him get away again, go follow the man you love" "that almost seems impossible" sakura said, "But i guess i'll do it"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	8. Don't You Love Me? PT.1

1891 - Don't you love me? Pt.1  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't know, what i'm doing right now" Syaoran said silently to Salome. "I mean, i still have feelings for, this girl i met years ago, i don't know what to do"  
  
Salome looked at Syaoran and said, "Don't go away, please don't i need you. I love you a lot, even though we first met, Oh syaoran please be mine, forever?"  
  
Syaoran sighed, "Can i, at least think about it, first?"  
  
"I'll give you some time" salome said smiling. She kissed his lips again and then departed "I'm going back to my house, see ya tommorow night" she waved, and then she disappeared into the desert, only leaving traces of waves and footprints into the mighty sand.  
  
Syaoran sighed, "What am i going to do? What if, Sakura finds out? I mean, i do love her, but i also love Salome. Victoria was right. This is the test, the test i have waited for my whole--"  
  
"Oh don't say that Syao-kun" came a voice behind him. Syaoran turned, looking for the source.  
"Where are you? Show yourself!" Syaoran hissed. "I'm right behind you"  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, back in France  
  
  
"So, you aren't going with me?" Sakura asked her friend, Tomoyo, as they sat in the front porch drinking tea. Sakura's auburn hair became radiant in the sunlight, wearing a blue victorian shirt, and a long black skirt and shoes, While Tomoyo wore a white victorian shirt, with a blue skirt and black shoes. Her long black hair, shining, and her sapphire eyes, extravagant. Tomoyo sipped her tea and said, "I'm not sure, i mean, i wish i could go with you, but i have to raise my children, and you know, i can't have Eriol take care of them, poor thing, he works you know" "I understand Tomoyo" Sakura said, "i just wish i could have some company you know" "I hope you find Syaoran, Sakura, i really hope you do" Sakura looked down at her tea cup, waving the tea inside the cup, looked up and said, "I hope so, too"  
  
Hong Kong, China  
  
  
Inside an elegant abandoned ballroom, stands a woman. Her hair, as long as silk, her eyes, orangy red. She wore a long yellow silky dress, of imperial importance. She walked around the dusty carpet trail, looking at memories, plastered into the church like glass windows, and the many diffrent portraits, of the imperial family. She stood by one, which showed a young prince, with chestnut hair and eyes, wearing a green imperial shirt and pants, with black chinese shoes. She smiled, 'he looked so animated back then' she thought. She then turned away from the portrait, and headed for the outside doors. Once she made it outside, she saw a carriage waiting for her. She entered, like a sleeky shadow. Once inside, the coach drove, and her eyes, began to tear up, She was crying.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, in Morocco  
  
Salome was walking down the market streets, which were close to her home. She smiled, seeing the familiar faces again, she wondered how she got her so fast, God was leading her, and so was her love, Syaoran. Once she made it to her house, she smiled at her mother. A woman in her 50's, wearing a black turban on her head, and a long black dress and shoes.   
  
"Salome?" she asked.  
  
"Yes mother, its me." salome replied, smiling even more.  
  
"Why did you take so long to--"  
  
"WHERE WERE YOU?!" came an angry voice. Salome looked to her left, and saw her husband, Abdul. He had wavy brown hair, and soft blue eyes. he wore a beige suit, and black shoes. He grabbed salome's arm, shaking her with anger. "ANSWER ME!!"  
  
Salome cried out, "I was at a friend's! Don't yell at me Abdul"  
  
"I have the right Salome, the right!" he let go of her and left.  
  
"Salome, why did you take so long? Abdul was getting suspicious"  
  
"I would never cheat on Abdul mother, i love him too much" she lied.  
  
"Go in the kitchen and help your sisters cook"  
  
Salome did as her mother told, went into the kitchen and began preparing the feast, with her sisters.  
  
  
Back in the desert  
  
Syaoran was sleeping. It was now dawn. He dreamt quietly today, because of salome, he believed. Though, the vampire still had doubts, about his past, and his future. "I was, once a prince" he muttered in his mind. "But now, i am a lonely traveler, of the Damned. But, i don't feel so Damned, after all...."  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	9. Don't U Love Me Pt.2

1891- Don't you love me? Pt.2  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The sun was setting on Morocco, but for Syaoran, the day was only just beginning. He woke up, 5 minutes after midnight, only to find Salome, right next to him, sleeping. She was hugging him, and keeping him close to her. Now Syaoran knew, that this girl, meant what she said. He got up, letting her beautiful girlfriend sleep. He walked out of the tent, watching everything he saw, which was nothing. He wonders, why he hasn't had a desent meal in a while, must be something he does, for love. He stretched, having a good sleep and all. Though, he was still hungry. He craved for human blood, again. He left Salome in the tent, grabbed a cloak, and he left into the desert, out into the streets, where once again, he will find his prey.   
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, In France  
  
  
"Don't you think, it would be wise to contact Syaoran first?" sakura asked tomoyo. "How?" tomoyo asked. "By mailing him a letter" sakura said respondingly. "But, you don't even know where he is!" Tomoyo giggled. Sakura sighed, "Oh yeah, that's true, how dense of me!" Sakura got up from her chair and so did Tomoyo. "I gotta find someone who can lead me to Syaoran"   
"Well, call Angelique" Tomoyo said, "wasn't she his sister or something?" "More like a monster to me" sakura said. "But, i don't think Angelique would want to say Hi, i mean, i'm not even sure if she's alive or not" Tomoyo said, "why don't we go back to that old mansion you told me about? where Angelique and Syaoran used to live? maybe she's still there." Sakura smiled, "Alright, let's check it out" Tomoyo and Sakura went inside to grab their trenchcoats, and were on the road, to the Old Mansion. Again.  
  
  
Meanwhile, In Hong KOng, China  
  
  
"Miss, don't you miss him?" the coach driver asked the lady inside the carriage.   
The lady said nothing, her face, still hidden in the shadows, unknown to the world. "Of course"   
"Do you know where he is?" the driver asked. "No mean to be nosy your imperialness"  
The lady, finally let herself out of the shadows of her past. "Yes, i always can tell where he is"  
"How?" the driver asked once again. The lady smirked, "By scent" She hissed, inside the carriage. She was a vampire, too. "I have waited a loong time, to see my son. Ah yes, i wish to meet with you again, Syaoran Li. Oh, how happy he will be.."  
"WHy would he be happy miss?" the drived asked again.  
"Don't you think he would miss his own Mother?"  
"He probably wont recognize you Miss Li"  
"Oh he will, he will...."  
  
  
Back in France  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo took a carriage towards the old mansion. "You think, she'll hurt us?" sakura asked. " Don't think so, i heard, Angelique went insane" "For real?" "I'm playing..." "Oh" 2 hours later, and they finally reached the old mansion. Sakura paid the carriager, and he left. Tomoyo and Sakura breathe in deeply, and stepped inside. They opened the door, it began to creek. From a distance, they could hear, a woman. Angelique.  
  
"Ooh La La, Mercy, Voulez-vouchez Avec Moi Ci Soir (a/n:Mind my spelling on this..correct me)  
Tres Bien, Mo'cherie!" they could hear he sob. As they got closer, so did the voice, when finally, they entered the room, where she was in. She was in the bathroom. Her long blonde hair, was wet and dirty, cut to her cheekbones. Her eyes, became really black, with mascara falling down to her face. Her lips, were red, some of blood and lipstick. She wore a long black dress, that was torned. Angelique turned her head and saw them.  
  
"Sakura?" she asked. "What are you, doing, here?" she said, sobbing.  
  
"I came to ask you a question, do you mind?" sakura asked  
  
Angelique smiled, showing a half-broken fang and one still in perfect condition. "OKie dokie, shoot"  
  
"Do you know, where Syaoran is?"  
  
Angelique's eyes widened and she began to cry again.  
  
Sakura turned to Tomoyo and said, "Was it something i said?"  
  
Angelique looked up and said, "Syaoran, is Gone. He'll never come back to you or me. He HATES both of us"  
  
"How do you know?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"I can always tell when Syaoran is with another woman, after all, i was the one who gave him 'the gift'"  
  
Sakura was shocked, "Your Lying! Syaoran can't be with another woman!!!"  
  
"Believe it honey, Syaoran dumped both of us for some Arabian woman; he's in Morocco, in Fes, at the desert tents"  
  
Sakura began to cry, "I DON'T BELIEVE YOU! how can syaoran do this to me?!"  
  
"He does this to EVERY mortal woman he sees, your not the only one you know"  
  
Sakura slapped Angelique. "How dare you say that!"  
  
"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE SAKURA! leave now! before i drain every blood in your body"  
  
"I get the picture" Sakura and Tomoyo left the mansion.  
  
"So, are you still gonna stay?" Sakura asked tomoyo.  
  
"I'm coming, this sounds really serious, Eriol will understand"  
  
"Right, so Morocco, here we come!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	10. Meet Again Someday Soon

1891 - Meet Again Someday Soon  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I still believe  
I still have faith in us  
I still believe  
I still have faith in us  
  
  
As Sakura made it to her house, stomping the steps of the porch, she opened the door furiously, and ran up to her room. Once she got there, she kicked open the door, and entered. She landed on her bed, and began crying on her pillow. Tomoyo ran after her, and sat down by her side, trying to comfort her weeping cousin and friend. "I can't...believe it" Sakura said sobbing. "I can't believe Syaoran would ever do that to me! Why do men have to be so stupid? Can't they stay with one girl??!" she threw a stuffed animal at her mirror, but it didn't shatter. "Don't cry about it, Syaoran's a jerk, But still, i can't believe he did that to you, after what you told me he did...for"  
"For me Tomoyo, for me..." Sakura said, getting up and walking up to the mirror. Her face was dirty with make-up, the tears rolling down her eyes, down to her cheekbones. She smutthered her face with her hand, and then grab a jewerly box. She threw it at the mirror, and it shattered, showing Sakura's face, all disfigured, in her reflection. Tomoyo Gasped, "You really love him, don't you?" Sakura turned towards her cousin, and said, "With all my heart" Sakura walked into the bathroom, and looked at herself in the mirror. "Do you think i'm pretty Tomoyo?" Tomoyo replied, "Why do you say that? You're the most beautiful girl i've ever seen...your smart, funny, and sassy too" Sakura began to cry even more, but this time, with rage, "I guess i wasn't..good enough for him" she said sniffing. She looked at her neck, the two holes still there. "This is permanent, and so is my love for him, i have to meet with him. I have to ask him, if he truly loves me" Tomoyo never saw Sakura, this sad and passisonate for someone, since the day she found out her dad was lost. "I'm coming with you, you know that right Sakura?" Sakura smiled a bit, "Yeah i know"  
  
The next day, Sakura and Tomoyo packed their things, they were ready to go to Morocco, and see Syaoran, one last time. In order to find out how he feels about Sakura. As sakura walked out of her house, the breeze cleared away all her tears (she was still crying), as she entered the carriage, where Tomoyo already was in. Once she closed the door, they were off. "You think Angelique told you the truth Sakura?" Tomoyo asked, tying her hair into a braid. Sakura looked out the window, her emerald green eyes staring at the world, "Yeah, for some odd reason, i'm going to trust her" she said as she stopped looking out the window. "Maybe someday, i'll find my dad Tomoyo, and when i do, it'll be the happiest moment in my life. I have so many questions to ask him, like, 'why did you leave?' and, 'what happened to my mother?' " "But what about Syaoran?" "I guess him too, but you may never be too sure, if he still misses me Tomoyo."  
"True, but i believe that Syaoran still loves you Sakura, but he's probably hiding it..."  
"I hope you're right" Sakura said, as she began again to look out the window "cause i miss him too" she whispered to herself  
  
  
Back IN Morocco  
  
Yes. the smell of blood was overcoming him, even in his dreams. Tasting the sweet plasma. He had a good meal last night. He never felt so, so, Powerful in his whole life. Its as if he drank blood from 200 people, and the power of eternity, flowed through his veins. But, his human side, was still worried. Away. He yelled inside his heart. Away human side, for i, the vampire, will take over, forever. but what about Salome, i love her. But what about Sakura? the sides were in conflict, and the soul of Xialong Li, was being overcomed, by two sides, which to choose? which to choose? the blood ran down his sharp fangs, down to his cheekbones, and then his neck. Salome noticed and began to freak.   
  
'Why did you do it?!" she shouted at him. (Its midnight already)  
  
"I had to! I was becoming weak, salome." syaoran replied in a low voice. "And besides, its part of my nature"  
  
"Don't you love me Syaoran? DON'T YOU LOVE ME?!" she shouted at him, tears rolling down her eyes. "Please, stop this evilness, stop biting people, stop feeding! it'll only do you harm, do harm to us"  
  
"Why should i care about you?" he didn't mean to say that. His other side, was controlling him. Once his human side realized, he stuttered. "Sa-lo-me" he said.  
  
"Its alright, you're right, why should you care about me, i'm just a mortal. To you. or, maybe even food, food to play with. My mother always said to never play with your food!"  
  
"Salome, i'm sorry, i don't know what, came over me. I really love you, i never meant to cause you any harm, there is this darkness inside of me remember, i'm one of the Damned, and there is nothing you can do, but give me love, not blood. I love you"  
  
Salome smiled again, "I knew you'd come through for me Syaoran"  
  
Syaoran smiled, "Hey you know me, i'm a dependable Vampire"  
  
"Sure are" Salome said, as she kissed Syaoran. Their lips met, once again, showing how they truly love each other. Hurting Syaoran's love for Sakura, was like killing him, but he still had feelings for Salome, his little Arabian Love. But what if, Sakura came back? would he take her back? or would she not take him back? He wasn't sure. Puzzled. that's what he was. Once they seperated, Syaoran said, "Dance for me Salome" Salome smiled, and agreed. She began waving her hands in the air, seductively. Syaoran watched, with great pleasure. Her hips began to swayn from side to side, how beautiful she looked! like a dancing angel in the heavens!! she then, shaked her shoulders, and began to curve them, at Syaoran's direction. Once she came closer, she turned around, jumping slowly for him, the dance of love. Then, she got on her knees and kissed his hand. she looked up at him and said, "It was written" She got up, and kissed him. How eternal their love must be, but will it last?  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The Next Day  
  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo arrived at Morocco. They were tired, and hungry, so they decided to stay at a motel. They catched a ride, on a cariage taxi, and they set for a motel. "Do you think we'll find him Tomoyo?" Sakura asked, as she unbutton her victorian shirt a little cause of the heat. "Yes, i believe we will. all we have to do, is search near the desert" sakura said, "just like Angelique said" Sakura looked out the window. " Morocco is such a beautiful place, no wonder Syaoran came here." Tomoyo said. "In the night, we search near the deserts, okay?" Sakura asked. "Alright" tomoyo replied.  
  
  
In Hong Kong  
  
Lady Li sat in a big red comfortable couch, in a red ballroom. She wore a long green emerald dress, with black chinese shoes. Her long black hair was tied into a braid, and her lips were painted blood red. Her nails were short but crimsom. She smiled, showing her fangs filled with blood. "Where is my meal?" she shouted. A man with a blue chinese suit and black shoes, with long black hair and brown eyes appeared. Holding a plate. THe man gave it to Lady Li. Lady li grabbed the plate and dismissed the man. "Aw!" she said. "I love chicken!" she began to eat it furiously, like a wild animal. she finished, and then snapped her fingers. The same man came in and approached her. "What is it that you want Lady Li?" he asked. "Desert" she took his neck and bit it. Once she was finished, she dropped the carcus on the floor, licked her fangs and said, "Tastes like chicken"  
  
  
Morocco, Fes (Marketplace)  
  
A strange cloaked figure walked down the markets, looking around. He wore a pair of glasses, and had auburn hair. He had brown eyes, and wore a black arabian man dress. He lifted his hood, and it was Fujitaka Kinomoto, Sakura's father. He is now found. Will Sakura finally meet with her dad? or will it interefere with her looking for Syaoran?  
  
  
Aki :B 


	11. I Believe

1891 - I Believe  
  
  
I wouldn't believe in anything were it not for you  
even though, you doubt this is true  
i love you, i love you  
I wouldn't believe in anything were it not for you  
even though, you doubt this is true  
i love you, i love you  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sakura, i'm hungry" said Tomoyo, as she sat on the couch of their motel room. "Let's go outside and get something to eat, like Cus Cus!" "That's a good idea, but not now. We have to go buy veils Tomoyo, and i know where to get them" "Why do we have to buy veils? were not Arabic" "We have to be in disguise Tomoyo, just incase" So, the girls went towards the market places, and bought veils. Sakura bought a black veil, and Tomoyo bought a purple one. They were walking down the marketplace, when they bumped into a young woman. Salome. "I'm so sorry" Salome said, "I didn't see you" Sakura smiled, "That's alright" she helped salome pick up her belongings which fell to the floor. Tomoyo smiled and said, "What is your name?" "Salome" she replied, "and your names?" "SALOME! COME BACK THIS INSTANT!" yelled her husband abdul. Salome smiled weakly "i have to go, my husband is calling me, would you like to come by my place for a while? my uncle loves tourists" Sakura and Tomoyo looked at each other, "Alright" Sakura said. Sakura and Tomoyo, followed Salome towards her house, while still on the way, "Do you think, she?" sakura asked tomoyo. "Maybe, let's keep an eye on her, let's say to stay for the night, and then we observe her" Tomoyo replied. "Alright, let's just hope her uncle really loves tourists, and let's us spend the night" Sakura answered. "But, what if she's not the one?" Tomoyo asked. "Then we'll check the next night" Sakura replied, as they finally made it to Salome's house. "Uncle! Uncle!" yelled salome as she entered the living room. Her uncle looked up and smiled, "Aw Salome! Good morning" "Good morning Uncle" she kissed his hand. The Uncle looked at Sakura and Tomoyo and said, "who are these women?" "Some friends of mine, tourists, can they spend the night?" "Alright, just one night" "Thank you uncle!" Salome and uncle left the living room. "We didn't even had to ask him, Salome asked for us!" Tomoyo said. She took off her veil. "woah is it hot here" Sakura took off her veil, just when Salome's husband, abdul entered. Abdul smiled and said, "Hello, welcome to my house, you must be my wife's friends" "Yes, we are. and we are very happy to be in your house" sakura said, "Very" Tomoyo replied. "Make yourselves comfortable, sit down please" and he left the living room. Sakura and Tomoyo sat down. Awaiting the night to see if Salome, was Syaoran's new girlfriend.  
  
  
  
Back In France  
  
Eriol Hiiragizawa began walking down the sidewalks. Tired from work, he awaited the romantic night he would spend with his wife. He had dark blue hair, and hazel blue eyes behind a pair of glasses. He wore a white dress shirt and dress pants, blue, with black shoes. He carried a pair of roses, which he hand picked from a garden, for his wife, Tomoyo. Once he made it inside the house, he was shocked not to see her. There was a note, on top of a table. He picked it up, and it said:  
  
  
My dearest Eriol,  
  
I went to Morocco, Fes with my friend. I will arrive soon, i hope. During that time, the kids are over at the babysitter's. I hope i don't miss anything. Also, i know you were going to bring me some roses, so just place them on a vase. I'm with Sakura, looking for her lost love. Please write to me, send me a telegram, i will be in a motel. Ask for Sakura Kinomoto, her name is down on the motel registration. Arevoir  
  
Tomoyo  
  
"How does she know? Maybe i spoil her too much with flowers, but then again, she is Tomoyo" he said, as he placed the roses on a green vase. "I wonder, how long exactly will she take" he told himself. Once he finished, he went up to his and Tomoyo's room, awaiting a long nap.  
  
  
Back in Morocco 6:30 P.m.  
  
  
The sun was setting into the dark clouds. Its almost time. Once they finished dinner, Salome walked up to her room. Sakura and Tomoyo followed her. They began to eavesdrop. Salome was twirling around in the room, smiling so happily. "Oh Syaoran, i can't wait till its 8:00 so i can see you, and kiss you, and hold you!" "It is her" Tomoyo whispered to Sakura. Salome took out a dancer outfit. It consisted with a pink bra, with shangles, and a long white and pink skirt, with shangles. "Tonight, is the night i will, express my love for him" She wore the dancer outfit, and wore a burqa over it. When she finally finished, she walked out of her room, luckily Sakura and Tomoyo left. Once Salome walked out of the house, Sakura and Tomoyo, wearing burqa's also, followed her into the desert.  
  
  
Desert Tent  
  
"The test is almost finished Syaoran" said a voice echoing in his head. "I'll pass" syaoran told the voice. "I will pass! cause i love Salome so much, i might as well abondened Sakura" "Do you really wan't to do that Syaoran? Deep inside, you love her a lot, don't you?" "Yes, something inside of me still loves her, but the rest loves Salome, and when she comes tonight, i'm leaving Morocco, forever. with her. and no one will stop me" "Your in for a surprise Syaoran" and the voice left. Syaoran woke up. It was night-time. Salome will be approaching soon. He began to pack his things, waiting for Salome, so they could leave together. Salome made it into the tent. Syaoran smiled, "I have been waiting for you" he said. Salome smiled, "I have a surprise for you" "Really? what is it?"  
Salome took off her burqa and began to dance for him. slowly, and sensually. Sakura and Tomoyo were looking inside the tent, not noticed by Syaoran or Salome. "Maybe i could, get his attention Tomoyo" "How?" tomoyo whispered. Sakura took off her burqa, once Syaoran glanced that way. and he did.   
  
  
He was shocked. Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other, both with tears in their eyes. Salome noticed and turned around. she stopped. "You!" Sakura and Tomoyo began to ran. Syaoran got out of the tent and began following Sakura and Tomoyo. They stopped, letting him reach up to them. "What, are, you, doing, here?" he said panting. "That's what we like to know" Sakura said. "I didn't know you were here" syaoran said. "Who is that girl Syaoran?" sakura asked him, "is she your new girlfriend?" tears began to roll down her eyes, "i thought you loved me" Syaoran looked down, "a part of me does, and a part of me loves Salome too" Sakura screamed, "i hate you, i hate you forever. i believed, that one day, you would come back to me" "so did i" syaoran replied. "i thought, we would meet again someday" "lier, lier LIER!" sakura said sobbing. "I'm just another woman right? some food right? Food to play around with right? RIGHT?!"   
Syaoran grabbed her shoulders and said, "No, you weren't food to me, you were like, a friend"   
"Is that all i am to you?" "No, i love you a lot Sakura, its just that, years have passed"  
"I never forgot you, you know that? Never. " sakura said to him. "Me neither" syaoran responded. "Do you, still love me Syao-kun?" Syaoran smiled, "Yeah, i still love you" Sakura leaned towards Syaoran's face, and they kissed. Syaoran passed the test. They kissed, as Tomoyo began to cry, seeing that now Sakura finally got her answer, and her man back. But what would Salome say? will Syaoran still take Salome, or Sakura?  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	12. Finales Never Mean the End

A/n: Sorry guys, but this will be the last chapter of the Vampire Chronicles pt.1 : The prince, and soon i will release the 2nd part, Vampire Chronicles II: The Brotherhood, which involves a society of Vampires, who live in Britain, and feed upon the living. But don't worry, it will still include Sakura + Syaoran, Tomoyo + Eriol, okay? ENjoy the last chapter...  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
1891 - The End for love  
  
"So, you didn't forget about me Syaoran, i thought you did, i thought you only loved Salome"   
  
Sakura said to him, " i knew, that, i could never replace her..." "I didn't love Salome the way i loved   
  
you Sakura, you're my soulmate, and i will never stop loving you, you're the one who made me   
  
realize that, love does exist, and that nobody can take it away from you" Syaoran smiled, showing   
  
his fangs a bit, which freaked Sakura out. "Sorry, did i scare you?" He asked her, Sakura smiled   
  
and nodded. "Not to worry, you wont be seeing these anymore" "What? do you mean?" sakura   
  
asked him. "All i have to do, to turn back to normal, is to drink a little bit of blood from a loved   
  
one.." "Didn't you.." "Nope, and since your the only one i love...do you trust me?" Sakura thought   
  
for a bit, 'syaoran would never hurt me, besides, i do love him, alright, i'll trust him' Tomoyo   
  
walked over to sakura and said, "Are you sure you want him to do this?" Sakura nodded, "If its to   
  
revive his humanity, yes..."  
  
Meanwhile in France  
  
Angelique was watching from the window, looking outside into the night, crying blood from her   
  
eyes, she missed Syaoran a lot. "What can syaoran be doing now? I hope Sakura found him   
  
Already, let's just hope, Syaoran dumps Salome, so syaoran and sakura could be back together..  
  
Ahh young love, how sweet and tasty it must feel for the human soul to feel such a desire, i was  
  
wrong to taunt Syaoran, it was so wrong to hurt him so.." She picked up a wooden stake, looked  
  
at it with interest and said, "this is for you Syaoran" she stabbed herself with the wooden stake  
  
and she disappeared, into a big black pile of dust. Farewell Angelique. The dusts were blown into  
  
the wind, and into the mysterious beyond. Rebirth.  
  
  
Meanwhile, back in Hong Kong  
  
"Ms. Li, there is someone to see you..." She looked at her servant, smiled and said, "Let them in"  
  
  
  
Morocco  
  
"Are you ready Sakura?" syaoran asked her. Sakura began to get scared, what if Syaoran was  
  
playing a trick and decides to kill her to be with Salome? Oh she had so many doubts of him  
  
Being a vampire and all, but now, after that kiss, she trusts syaoran with her life, and hopes  
  
that he becomes a human, so she can marry him, and have many children, but still, where is  
  
Her father? what if she never sees him again? Hopefully, they will find each other in the future.  
  
"Sakura?" Syaoran asked her, "are you ready?" Sakura smiled and said, "Yes, i am ready"  
  
Syaoran leaned towards Sakura's face, and kissed her lips, showing her his love for her, so  
  
she wouldn't be afraid. She brushed her hand agaisnt his hair, while Syaoran placed his hand  
  
on her cheekbone, kissing her, sensually. Oh the power of love. Finally, he leaned towards her  
  
neck, took out his fangs, and pierced her neck. Sakura felt a tingly sensation, feeling every  
  
blood from her veins being sucked out by her love, oh what a feeling, she had almost forgotten  
  
it. Finally, syaoran let go and Sakura fainted to the floor. "Sakura!" Tomoyo screamed. She  
  
rushed to her body and said, "sakura, wake up! Wake up sakura!" "Its okay tomoyo, sakura will  
  
be fine tomorrrow" he opened his veins in his arm, and gave some blood to Sakura, to return  
  
what he took. "When will you turn into a human?" Tomoyo asked him. "IN the morning, hopefully"  
  
"I pray that you become a human, so Sakura and you can become happily ever after" "I hate that  
  
phrase" Syaoran said jokingly, "its said so many times" "But it could happen Syaoran, it could   
  
happen"  
  
Hong Kong  
  
"Welcome to my, humble home" Ms. Li greeted the woman and her husband into her room.   
  
THey were obviously representitives waiting to speak to Ms. Li, probably for business.  
  
"Good evening Ms. Li, we have come to ask you a few Questions, fairly business right?"  
  
"Fairly" Ms. Li said seductively, "with what can i help you with?"  
  
  
France  
  
"I can almost see the head darling" Said a man in french, in a hospital, his wife was giving birth  
  
to their first baby girl. "Push harder" said one of the nurses. The woman pushed harder, and then  
  
the baby came out. It was a baby girl, with blonde hair and blue eyes. Rebirth for a seductress.  
  
"Honey look, its a girl, just like i predicted!" the woman held the baby in her arms, she looked at  
  
her blue eyes and said, "your name will be Joannah, oh what a beautiful name Joannah is...Joannah   
  
Josephine" "Our first baby girl Shaine, our first baby girl!" "Yes Fred, i am happy as well..."  
  
  
Morocco- Morning  
  
  
Sakura woke up inside Syaoran's tent, obviously, she had two bite marks in her neck . She saw  
  
Syaoran sleeping next to her, holding her hand, she smiled and kissed his cheek softly, it was  
  
still cold. She jumped. it didn't work, Syaoran is still a vampire. She saw tomoyo sleeping on a   
  
chair, and some of Salome's dancing rags. " I wonder where she is now" "You have deceived me  
  
for the last time Salome!" screamed her husband abdul. "I cannot believe you cheated on me!"  
  
"Your Lying! i never cheated on you!" "THen why are you wearing those dancing clothes? TELL ME!"  
  
"because, i bought them to dance for you..." "LIER!!" he grabbed salome and tossed her outside  
  
"Punishment!!!!!!" he yelled. Lots of people came towards Salome, with stones, she was stoned  
  
as punishment. "Now you will remember never to cheat on ME never!!!!!" Salome was hit by  
  
every rock they threw at her, when it was all over, she died. How cruel.  
  
Back in the desert:  
  
Sakura woke up tomoyo, and they both walked outside the tent. "What is it Sakura?" Tomoyo  
  
asked her. "Syaoran is still a vampire, something must've gone wrong..." "Yeah, he told me that  
  
he would turn back into a human in the morning, but, he is still as pale and he still has his fangs"  
  
"I wonder what went wrong, do you think its me?" "I don't know Sakura, to tell the truth, i am not   
  
really sure" 'only the blood of my loved one, will turn me back into a human' Sakura remembered.  
  
"So, i'm not his destiny. I'm not his salvation, i'm not his loved one Tomoyo, it must be someone  
  
else" "Oh don't say that Sakura! maybe it'll work in the night, i mean to Syaoran the night is  
  
the morning..." "Maybe you're right tomoyo, let's see what happens in the night, and if he is still  
  
a vampire, i don't really care, because i love him to death"  
  
Night time  
  
Syaoran woke up with a big fat yawn. "Good evening sleepy head" he heard someone say. He   
  
turned around and saw Victoria. "What are you doing here?" he asked her. "Well, i just wanted you   
  
to know, that you passed the test...but, you tried to turn into a human, which interfered"  
  
"What do you mean interfered?" "YOu sucked your love one's blood, and now, she will die"  
  
"WHAT?! how can that be?" "Since you drank sakura's blood, and Angelique did...well, she's  
  
dead honey, so maybe...you might die, and Sakura might die, but hey that's just a--"  
  
Sakura walked in. "Who is this?" She asked him. "THis is---" before Syaoran could finish  
  
Victoria said, "HIs loved one, how do you do?" she hissed at Sakura, showing sakura her fangs.  
  
"WHat? how can that be? i thought i was Syaoran's loved one" "Your wrong honey, i am"  
  
Tears ran down Sakura's eyes, and she ran away from the tent, and into the desert, into  
  
the city, where she bumped into her Father. "Dad?" The man lifted his hood and revealed himself  
  
as her father. But, that was all a dream. she saw the image of her finding her father, but the  
  
incident with Syaoran, was true. Forever, was he from her heart now, that kiss, meant nothing  
  
to her no more. She left the hotel, leaving tomoyo, by herself, and went on an airplane back to  
  
france. Of course, eriol was told by Sakura that tomoyo was in morocco and he went over there  
  
in a jippy. As for Syaoran, he left Morocco, and moved to Britain, where the next saga of the  
  
Vampire Chronicles begin. The brotherhood is waiting.  
  
The Vampire Chronicles will Continue...  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Preview of Vampire Chronicles II: The brotherhood  
  
These are based after Syaoran Li, a vampire who fell inlove with a girl named Sakura years ago. 20 years later, he joins a society, in which was founded by the Count Deezle, the most reluctant vampire of Britain. There, Syaoran meets Rosa Lynne, a young 15 year old Vamp, who was biten by her father, Syaoran trains her, and almost falls inlove with her; Sakura moves to britain. what will happen with Syaoran and Rosa? Sakura and SYaoran? read to find out!  
  
Coming in late June or Early July 


End file.
